countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Sudan
Arabic English|national day = January 1|population = 42,477,783 (2019)|currency = Sudanese pound|friends = UAE Saudi Arabia Yemen France South Sudan Palestine Algeria Eritrea Somalia Ethiopia|enemies = USA UK Turkey (kinda) Israel Egypt (sort of) Iran Qatar (sometimes) Chad|National sport = Soccer|national_anthem = Nahnu Jund Allah Jund Al-watan (We are the Soldiers of God, the Soldiers of the Homeland)|National food = Sudanese falafel Asseeda Dura Gourrassa Elmaraara Kisra|title1 = The Republic of Sudan|translate = جمهورية السودان}} Sudan is a country in Northeast Africa. Her official languages are Arabic and English, with the most common language spoken being Sudanese Arabic. Her capital is Khartoum, located at the confluence of the Blue and White Nile. Since 2011, Sudan has been the scene of ongoing military conflict in the regions of South Kordofan, and the Blue Nile. Description Appearance She wears a hijab, as she is an Islamic country. Sudan is sometimes shown to have injuries in reference to the ongoing war. Personality A shy, friendly, innocent girl, who is brave when she needs to be. She also gets depressed a lot. Interests Playing soccer, athletics, and music. Flag meaning The flag of Sudan was officially adopted on May 20, 1970. It's similar to flags of other Arab countries in both color and style. The red represents socialism, green the traditional color of Islam, while white is symbolic of purity and optimism. Those three colors combined are also the official Pan-Arab colors. History Anglo-Egyptian Sudan The Anglo-Egyptian Sudan was a condominium of the United Kingdom and Egypt in the eastern Sudan region of northern Africa between 1899 and 1956, but in practice the structure of the condominium ensured full British control over the Sudan with Egypt having local influence instead. War in Darfur The War in Darfur, also nicknamed the Land Cruiser War, is a major armed conflict in the Darfur region of Sudan that began in February 2003 when the Sudan Liberation Movement (SLM) and the Justice and Equality Movement (JEM) rebel groups began fighting the government of Sudan, which they accused of oppressing Darfur's non-Arab population.2425 The government responded to attacks by carrying out a campaign of ethnic cleansing against Darfur's non-Arabs. This resulted in the death of hundreds of thousands of civilians and the indictment of Sudan's president, Omar al-Bashir, for genocide, war crimes, and crimes against humanity by the International Criminal Court. South Sudan South Sudan gained independence from Sudan in July 2011 as the outcome of a 2005 peace deal that ended Africa's longest-running civil war. An overwhelming majority of South Sudanese voted in a January 2011 referendum to secede and become Africa's first new country since Eritrea split from Ethiopia in 1993. Sudanese protests (2018–19) On 19 December 2018, a series of demonstrations broke out in several Sudanese cities, due in part to rising costs of living and deterioration of economic conditions at all levels of society. The protests quickly turned from demands for urgent economic reforms into demands for President Omar al-Bashir to step down. Politics Government Officially, the politics of Sudan takes place in the framework of a presidential representative democratic consociationalist republic, where the President of Sudan is head of state, head of government and commander-in-chief of the Sudanese Armed Forces in a multi-party system. Legislative power is vested in both the government and in the two chambers, the National Assembly (lower) and the Council of States (upper), of the bicameral National Legislature. The judiciary is independent and obtained by the Constitutional Court However, following a deadly civil war and the still ongoing genocide in Darfur, Sudan was widely recognized as a totalitarian state where all effective political power was held by President Omar al-Bashir and the National Congress Party (NCP). However, al-Bashir and the NCP were ousted in a military coup which occurred on April 11, 2019. The government of Sudan is now led by the "Transitional Military Council". Diplomacy Africa Chad On 23 December 2005 Chad, her neighbor to the west, declared a "state of belligerency" with her and accused her of being the "common enemy of the nation" . * This happened after the 18 December attack on Adré, which left about 100 people dead. * A statement issued by Chadian government on 23 December, accused Sudanese militias of making daily incursions into Chad, stealing cattle, killing innocent people and burning villages on the Chadian border. * The statement went on to call for Chadians to form a patriotic front against Sudan. * On 11 May 2008 Sudan announced it was cutting diplomatic relations with Chad, claiming that she was helping rebels in Darfur to attack the Sudanese capital Khartoum. Egypt Egypt and Sudan have enjoyed intimate and longstanding historical ties, seeing as they are each other's closest allies in the North African region. * The two countries are connected by various cultural ties and political aspirations. * In the late 1970s, Sudan showed great solidarity with Egypt '''in his '''Camp David peace initiatives with Israel. In 2008, Egyptian Prime Minister Ahmed Nazif urged the two countries to focus on two specific projects: * the Gezira Scheme which aims to cultivate some two million acres (8,000 km²) of land in Sudan * a joint project to improve food security in agricultural and meat production. * Sudan asserts its claim to the Hala'ib Triangle, a barren area of 20,580 km² under partial Sudanese administration that is defined by an administrative boundary which supersedes the treaty boundary of 1899. * Egypt's policy on Sudan is in favor of a united Sudan. As such Egypt '''wasn't directly involved in the Sudan Peace Process which was hosted in '''Kenya under the auspices of the Intergovernmental Authority on Development that gave the peoples of South Sudan the right to secede and form an independent state in 2011 after the long and brutal Sudanese civil war that cumulatively lasted 22 years and claimed 2 million lives. Ethiopia Alodia and the Kingdom of Makuria had some relations with [[Ethiopia|'Ethiopia']] in Medieval times. The Ethiopian Empire fought against [[Mahdist Sudan|'Mahdist Sudan']] in the Mahdist War. * Relations between Ethiopia and Sudan were very good following the end of the Ethiopian Civil Wa'r, due to the support that the Sudanese government had given to the [[Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Democratic Front|'Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Democratic Front]]. * However, relations were strained for a time following 26 June 1995 assassination attempt against Egyptian president Hosni Mubarak as he was leaving the OAU summit meeting in Addis Ababa. * The subsequent investigation revealed that Sudan was involved in this act, forcing the Ethiopian government to take a series of steps against Sudan that September, which included closing the Sudanese consulate in Gambela, reducing the number of Sudanese embassy staff, and terminating all Sudan Airways and Ethiopian Airlines flights between the two countries. * However the start of the Eritrean-Ethiopian War led to Sudan and Ethiopia put this conflict between them and normalizing their relations by November 1999 when president Omar Hassan al-Bashir made a formal visit to Addis Ababa. * Efforts to demarcate the porous boundary with Sudan were delayed by the Second Sudanese Civil War. In May 2008, residents along the western Ethiopian border reportedly discovered that the government had agreed to demarcate this boundary when Sudanese soldiers forced them out of their homes. It was reported that as many as 2,000 people were displaced in the Gambela Region, and the Sudanese army reportedly set fire to two dozen Ethiopian farms and imprisoned 34 people in the Amhara Region. However, Prime Minister Meles Zenawi publicly denied that any Ethiopians had been displaced by this agreement. * As of 2007 Ethiopia shelters 66,980 refugees from Sudan, most of whom live in refugee camps in the Benishangul-Gumuz and Gambela Regions. Libya Relations between Sudan and Libya deteriorated in the early 1970s and reached a low in October 1981, when Libya began a policy of crossborder raids into western Sudan. * Following a 1985 coup, Sudan resumed diplomatic relations with Libya. * Libyan leader Muammar Qaddafi ended his aid to the Christian and animist, southern-based, Sudanese People's Liberation Army ('''SPLA')'' led by Garang and welcomed the incoming government of General Suwar al Dahab. In July 1985, a military protocol was signed between the two countries, and Qaddafi was the first head of state to visit the new Khartoum government. * Qaddafi then strongly supported Sudanese opposition leader Sadiq al Mahdi, who became prime minister on 6 May 1986. However, Mahdi soon turned against Gaddafi by declaring Sudan a neutral state in both regional and global conflicts and ordered Libyan troops to leave the country. * After Mahdi was overthrown in a 1989 coup d'état, the military government of Omar Al-Bashir resumed diplomatic relations with Libya, as part of a policy of improving relations with neighboring Arab states. In early 1990, Libya and the Sudan announced that they would seek “unity”. This unity was never implemented and Sudanese forces ultimately participated in the military intervention that overthrew Qaddafi by securing Kufra. Morocco * Sudan, under the National Islamic Font government became one of the very few states in the world that recognise Moroccan sovereignty over Western Sahara. South Sudan * Official diplomatic relations commenced on 9 July 2011, the day of [[South Sudan|'South Sudan']] independence when Sudan became the first state to recognise South Sudanese independence. * Although cultural and economic relations predate independence and even the civil war between the two entities. Uganda * Relations with [[Uganda|'Uganda']] are plagued by a number of issues, including the death of former Vice-President Dr John Garang de Mabior whilst on a Ugandan Presidential Helicopter, backing by Sudan of the Lord's Resistance Army, and the historical backing by Uganda of various regional rebellions in Sudan, as well as Uganda's intimate relations with South Sudan (both before and after '''South Sudanese independence').'' Americas Brazil * Brazil has an embassy in Khartoum. * Sudan has an embassy in Brasilia. Mexico Mexico '''and '''Sudan established diplomatic relations on 19 October 1982. * Mexico is accredited to Sudan from her embassy in Cairo, Egypt '''and maintains an honorary consulate in '''Khartoum. * Sudan doesn't have an embassy accredited to him. United States On 3 November 1997, the U.S. government imposed a trade embargo against Sudan and a total asset freeze against the Government of Sudan under Executive Order 13067. * The U.S. believed the Government of Sudan gave support to international terrorism, destabilized neighboring governments, and permitted human rights violations, creating an unusual and extraordinary threat to the national security and foreign policy of [[United States|'United States']]. * On 3 June 2008, US - Sudan normalization talks broke down over the issue of conflicts in the oil-producing central of Abyei Region. * On 17 February 2015 the U.S. government issued a general license to amend US Department of Treasury's Office of Foreign Assets Control (OFAC) sanctions on Sudan. The general license authorizes the exportation and re-exportation to Sudan of "certain software", hardware and services incident to personal communications over the Internet. Asia Armenia * Both countries established diplomatic relations on 8 December 1992. China China is Sudan's biggest trade partner. they import oil, from Sudan, and she imports low cost items as well as armaments from them. * They enjoy a very robust and productive relationship in the fields of diplomacy, economic trade, and political strategic. * The two nations established diplomatic relations on 4 January 1959 and have since become strongly close global allies. * Education also has close ties, as Sudanese students go to China '''to learn Chinese, and Chinese students go to '''Sudan to learn Arabic. India * India is the second-largest exporter to Sudan, after China, he always gives her foreign aid. Indonesia Indonesian state oil and gas company Pertamina and private company Medco Energi International are conducting oil exploration in Sudan. * Oil is Sudan main export to Indonesia, while he exports furniture, car batteries, cement and paper to Sudan.On April 2013 they formed a Joint Technical Committee on Agriculture and Farming. * To secure their textile industry and food security, he has expressed his interest to invest in agricultural and farming sector in Sudan, especially in cotton, sugar and rice plantations. Iran * Relations between Sudan and Iran have long been cordial due to their opposition to the State of [[Israel|'Israel']] and extensive trade and diplomatic services existed between the two nations. * In January 2016, Sudan severed relations with Iran, choosing instead to align heself with Saudi Arabia's isolation of Tehran. Iraq Sudan has an embassy in Baghdad and Iraq's embassy is in Khartoum. * Sudanese-Iraqi relations were and still are very close. * Sudanese troops fought in the Iran–Iraq War on the Iraqi side. * Sudan also supported [[Iraq|'Iraq']] during the Gulf War, and following the war, Baghdad established Khartoum as a major center for Iraqi intelligence. * [[Iraq|'Iraq']] and Sudan are connected by remote cultural similarities such as language (both countries speak Arabic, though the two are different in dialect) and religion, both are Muslim (however Sudan is predominantly Sunni, while the majority of Iraq is Shia). * Tension between the two countries intensified during the American Invasion, even though she fiercely opposed the proposal. Ties between them''' have since improved. Israel When the '''Arab-Israeli war began in June 1967, Sudan declared war on Israel. However, in the early 1970s, Sudan gradually shifted her stance and was supportive of the Camp David Accords. * Relations between Sudan and Israel remain hostile. He''' accuses '''Sudan of serving as a supplier of Iranian arms to Hamas in Gaza. * Sudan has stated that she will never normalize relations with him and blames him for air strikes on munitions facilities within her. Relations between them are generally very hostile and marked by years of hostility. There are no formal diplomatic relations between the two nations. * Under Israeli law, she is an enemy nation and the Israeli government forbids his citizens to travel to Sudan and several other countries in the Middle East, without special permission from the Israeli Government. She considered him an enemy as well. * However, in January 2016, Sudanese Foreign Minister Ibrahim Ghandour floated normalized ties with Israel '''provided the '''U.S. government lifts economic sanctions. * Despite official denials from the Sudanese government, it's suspected that hey maintain covert relations along with other moderate Sunni states as Sudan is a member of the "Saudi coalition" and both nations are vehemently opposed to Iran. Malaysia * Malaysia has an embassy in Khartoum, while Sudan has an embassy in Kuala Lumpur. Both are members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation ', she has brotherly relations with him. Pakistan Relations between [[Pakistan|'Pakistan]] and Sudan have been characterised as close, warm, brotherly, and cordial. Both share the same religion as well as historical baggage of colonial rule. Both countries are members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation, the Like Minded Group, and the Group of 77 in the [[United Nations|'United Nations']]. * Bilateral relations strengthened when Sudan declared its support for Pakistan '''in the '''Indo-Pakistani wars, and they stood by Sudan over her integrity and sovereignty, especially on her boundary disputes with both Egypt 'and 'South Sudan. They also contributed to the UN peacekeeping force in Sudan with 1,542 personnel and 92 observers during the Second Sudanese Civil War. * Through various memorandums of understanding, the two cooperate in the fields of agriculture, healthcare and education, they are also supporting her with higher education as more than five hundred students from Sudan study in the universities of Pakistan 'which is the highest number of Sudanese students to any foreign country. * In the past, they have offered medical training to Sudanese without any tuition fees. She donated generously in the relief efforts during earthquake in 2005 and floods in 2010 in 'Pakistan. In turn, they have sent aid to her during drought and famine. * UNMIS Pakistani contingent regularly holds free clinics in remote areas of Blue Nile State that are currently inaccessible by land. In 2009, 37th such event was held near Ad-Damazin where over 1,500 patients were treated. * They regularly engage in collaborative dialogue at OIC summits to improve political stability in the Middle East and the Islamic World. In 2014, President Mamnoon Hussain proposed a third round of Pakistan-Sudan Joint Ministerial Commission (JMC) to enhance cooperation in trade, economic and defence sectors. Qatar * Relations between Qatar and Sudan were first established in 1972, when he inaugurated his embassy in Sudan's capital, Khartoum. In turn, she has an embassy in Doha, Qatar. He remains one of the largest foreign investors in Sudan, and has helped broker peace agreements between the Sudanese government and rebel factions in Darfur. South Korea * [[South Korea|'South Korea '''and]] '''Sudan' established diplomatic relations on 13 April 1977 and the requirement for all other agencies with intelligence-gathering and analysis functions in their charters to coordinate their activities with the ANSP was reaffirmed. Turkey Sudan has an embassy in Ankara while Turkey '''has an embassy in '''Khartoum. * Northern Sudan was under the rule of Istanbul's autonomous vassal, Muhammad Ali Pasha, and therefore by nominal extension, Turkey as a part of [[Ottoman Empire|'Ottoman Empire']] and no political problems exist between the two countries. * Although on opposing sides of the Middle East Peace Process spectrum, they have in recent years joined forces to end the ongoing conflict between the Israelis and the Palestinians. * Both countries have made repeated plea talks during the offensive in Gaza during the beginning of 2009 to Palestinian officials to be of both economic and political aid to the turmoilic state. Europe Belarus Belarus and Sudan have maintained good relations since several decades. * Belarus '''exports weapons and military hardware to '''Sudan since 1996. * In 2003, she supplied her with nine BMP-2 infantry fighting vehicles, 39 BRDM-2 armoured reconnaissance vehicles, 16 122 mm howitzer 2A18 (D-30) howitzer guns, 10 2S1 Gvozdika self-propelled howitzers and six BM-21 Grad multiple rocket launchers. * In 2007, a Sudanese delegation attended a Belarus arms show. * In 2013, Belarus '''exported '''Su-24 planes to Sudan. * In 2017, Belarussian president Alexander Lukashenko visited Sudan. * On this occasion, delegations signed contracts worth 50$ million. * In the near future Sudan plans to test a Belarusian harvester which was especially designed for the country taking into account its climate. * Additionally, Belarus '''Energy Minister Vladimir Potupchik said she is ready to take part in the construction and reconstruction of energy facilities in '''Sudan. * Also in January 2017, Sudanese President Omar al-Bashir and his Belarusian counterpart Alexander Lukashenko signed in Khartoum a Comprehensive Friendship and Cooperation Agreement between the two countries. Bulgaria [[Bulgaria|'Bulgaria']] and Sudan established diplomatic relations on 1 July 1956. * In 1967, [[Bulgaria|'Bulgaria']]' '''sent the first Bulgarian ambassador to '''Khartoum'. * The activities of the Bulgarian embassy in Khartoum were terminated in April 1990, and later reestablished in March 2005. * In 2006 the General Consulate of the Sudan, in Sofia, [[Bulgaria|'Bulgaria']]' '''has been upgraded to the rank of embassy. Denmark (The Danish Realm) '''Danish-Sudanese' relations are extremely poor. * On 27 February 2008, Sudan decided to boycott Danish goods after the controversial Muhammad cartoons have been reprinted by a series of newspapers in Denmark and other European countries. * Sudanese president Omar al-Bashir has backed up the country and other Muslim states, requiring them to boycott Danish products just as Sudan did. He even stated that "No Danes shall ever again be able to set foot in Sudan". * Due to the tensions, the two countries have closed their embassies. Russia Russia has an embassy in Khartoum and Sudan has an embassy in Moscow. * For decades, they have maintained a strong economic and politically strategic partnership. * Due to solidarity with both the United States and with the Soviet Union and with the allies of the two nations, she declared neutrality and instead chose membership in the Non-Aligned Movement throughout the Cold War. * Russo-Sudanese relations were minorly damaged when, in 1971 members of the Sudanese Communist Party attempted to assassinate then-president Gaafar Nimeiry, and Nimeiry pegged the blame on the USSR, thus enhancing Sudanese relations with the West, and were damaged again when Sudan supported the Mujahadeen in Afghanistan when the USSR invaded in 1979. * Due to a common enemy, diplomatic cooperation between the two countries dramatically got back on track during the late 1990s and early 2000s, when Vladimir Putin was elected the President, and then the Prime Minister of Russia, and along with Chinese leader Hu Jintao opposed UN Peacekeepers in Darfur. * He strongly supports her territorial integrity and opposes the creation of an independent Darfurian state. * Also, he is her strongest investment partner in Europe and political ally in Europe, and he has repeatedly and significantly regarded Sudan as an important global ally in the African continent. * For decades there have been Sudanese collegians studying in Russian universities. United Kingdom Sudan has an embassy in London while the United Kingdom has an embassy in Khartoum, most of the recent relations between the two countries centre on the region of Darfur. * In March 2009, Sudan expelled several major foreign aid agencies including Oxfam and Save the Children from Darfur in response to the extradition request of Omar al-Bashir to answer ICC charges. * President al-Bashir accused foreign aid workers of being "spies" and "thieves". * Penny Lawrence, Oxfam's international director, said of the ban "It will affect more than 600,000 Sudanese people whom we provide with vital humanitarian and development aid, including clean water and sanitation on a daily basis". * Gordon Brown said in response "The humanitarian agencies that are working in Sudan should be allowed to stay there and continue their work". * In April 2009, Oxfam and other aid agencies appealed their ban saying that "The expulsion is already affecting the lives of hundreds of thousands of the very poorest and most vulnerable Sudanese people". * Oxfam have denied working for the ICC saying that "We don't have an agreement with the '''ICC', we are a humanitarian organisation and we are impartial," and "We don't have anything to do with the ICC and we don't have a position on its decision".'' Geography Sudan is a country in Northeast Africa. It is bordered by [[Egypt|'Egypt']] to the north, the Red Sea to the northeast, Eritrea to the east, Ethiopia to the southeast, South Sudan to the south, the Central African Republic to the southwest, Chad to the west, and Libya to the northwest. Sudan occupies a total area of 1,886,068 square kilometers (728,215 square miles), making it the third-largest country in Africa. Relationships Family * Palestine (brother) * Jordan (brother) * South Sudan (brother/sister) * Saudi Arabia (Uncle) * United Arab Emirates (Cousin) * Yemen (Cousin) * Bahrain (Cousin) * Qatar (Cousin) Friends * United Arab Emirates * Saudi Arabia * Yemen * France * Egypt (sometimes) * Russia (mostly) * Algeria * Somalia * Eritrea * Ethiopia Neutral * Qatar * United States * Turkey Enemies * Israel * United Kingdom * Egypt * Chad * Iran Opinions Turkey He is a really good guy. He helps me out a lot, and we have been good friends since 1956. But now he hates me since Omar al Bashir stepped down...(Still love him though) Qatar I don’t know whether I and Qatar are friends or not...but I don’t really trust him. Egypt One of the best countries in Africa! But he stole my history from me... South Sudan We are a family, and I love my little brother. Algeria Good relations, she is a great friend of mine. Palestine I hope that Israel will leave Palestine alone soon... Israel As Sudan supports the independence of Palestine and has never supported Israel, she hates him. Chad Why you bully me? ;-; United Kingdom Well..Thanks for giving Independence but I still can’t forgive you for what you did in the past.. Ethiopia You are my very best friend, you really helped me out when I was in trouble with the protesters. Yemen I will always be right by your side, and I shall protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you. Trivia * Sudan was the biggest country in Africa before South Sudan broke apart. * Sudan has many different regional dialects of sign language. There was a proposal to create a unified version in 2009, but it wasn't widely favored. * Bagpipes became a popular instrument in Sudan's music scene in the 2000s. * In 2010, Sudan was the 17th largest growing economy. References https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sudan Category:Arabian countries Category:Islamic Countries Category:Africa Category:Republics Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:The Sahara Countries Category:Federal states Category:Dictatorships